Please Her Majesty
by herballady
Summary: Enchanted Forest, Evil Queen (property of OUAT and Disney), before the curse, several original characters. The Queen has been more distant than usual and noticeably overworked, some of the staff begin to worry and plan an evening to provide some stress relief for her.


I was reading some of the latest stack of missives from my contacts throughout the realms, but I found myself unable to concentrate on diplomatic gossip or the ramblings of my too-thorough new recruits. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes with my fingers. The truth was that I was more concerned about the Queen than I was the affairs of my post. She seemed to be more burdened lately than was good for her health and nothing seemed to be helping her to relax. In fact, I had been so concerned about her that I had checked around with some of her favorites. Marigold said that she had been in her lab most nights for the past month and that she had been short tempered and very focused on work. Ariana said that the Queen had been withdrawn from her too.

She got like this sometimes, but it worried me that it had been going on for this long. She was beginning to grow irritable and was more likely to throw fireballs at the staff than she ever had been before. I had to think of something, but I didn't know what. Quite suddenly, an idea struck me. Oh, yes, if that wouldn't work, nothing would. It would take some very precise planning, but it was possible. I would need to talk to Marigold about it though.

. . .

"No," she said, arms crossed and a determined look in her eye.

"Oh, come on Marigold," I said, "It's not for me. You know that she needs to relax and I can't think of anyone better than you for this."

"No," she said again, "Not even for Regina."

"Why?" I asked, exasperated. I realized immediately that I shouldn't have asked that. I winced slightly as she rounded on me.

"Why?! You have the audacity to ask me why I won't help you?" she shouted at me, "The first time we met, you terrified me!"

"That was my job," I said weakly, knowing there would be more.

"And last month, you got drunk and wandered into my lab, tried to kiss me and then climbed into my cot and asked if I wanted to see your skills with a sword," she continued on. I blushed bright red. I knew what night she was talking about; I had woken up on the side of the river wearing only a lion skin and a guard's helmet with a pounding headache and very few memories the morning after that. I probably should have apologized for that particular incident.

"I meant to apologize for that," I said, bushing redder still. She walked forward and poked me in the chest hard with her finger as she said,

"You are the last person in the world I would do something like that for."

"Okay, fine," I snapped back, "What brilliant idea do you have then? Because I can't think of anything more likely to help." She stepped back, surprised by the concern in my voice, and thought for a moment.

"Faye," she said decisively, as though it meant anything to me. My face must have shown my confusion, because she rolled her eyes, sighed deeply, and gestured for me to follow her. We walked down the tower together and she led me outside and down to the stables.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Just shut up for a moment," Marigold replied, clearly annoyed with me. I remained silent, somewhat irritated myself. She opened the door to the stables and whistled a short tune. To my surprise, I heard another whistle coming from one of the stalls and a woman stepped out.

She was breathtaking. Long, wild chocolate colored hair framed a tanned face with remarkably intense hazel eyes. She was shorter than me by about an inch and had breasts that were almost too incredible to describe. She was wearing a half-shirt that framed her body and accentuated her curves and a pair of tight leather leggings that showed off her beautifully firm ass.

"Hey Mari," she said cheerfully, "Who's your friend?"

"Faye, this is Ayleth," Marigold said with a smile. I grinned. Oh, this was going to be perfect.

. . .

I led the Queen down the hall. I had canceled her engagements for the evening and Ariana had cooked all of her favorite foods. I was wearing her favorite outfit, the midnight blue shirt and black leather leggings, had waited on her throughout dinner and made sure that she had plenty of wine. She seemed annoyed at first, grumbling about how she didn't have time for foolish antics, but I quieted her by kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"I have a surprise for you," I said seductively. She seemed interested enough after that to play along for a moment, and teasingly grabbed my ass as I walked away.

We were outside of the room now and I turned around to face her.

"If Your Majesty will oblige me," I said, holding up a strip of black cloth. She raised her eyebrow at me and said, "Hm, well this is interesting," but nodded. I slipped the cloth gently over her eyes and tied it firmly, making sure that she couldn't see anything before opening the door and taking her hand to lead her into the room. Inside was a massive bed and heaps of pillows. I led the queen to the center of the room and stopped her there.

"What-?" she began to ask, but I kissed her. As I kissed her, I began taking her clothes off with patient fingers. I felt a presence to my left and looked silently to see Ariana and Faye both wearing very thin silk dresses that left almost nothing to the imagination. On the far side of the room was Marigold, waiting by the bed and wearing something very similar to the other two. I looked away from her quickly and returned my concentration to the Queen. I had managed to completely remove her intricate dress and focused my attention on relieving her of the last shred of clothing that she wore. As I did, I nodded to the girls on either side. Ariana began caressing the Queen's body on one side and Faye the other. She released a breath of air, entirely surprised, and said,

"Well, this is very interesting." She allowed herself to be caressed and teased as we led her to the bed. There, Marigold laid her down and whispered something in her ear. The Queen moaned in response and nodded. As Marigold lowered herself to the bed and began teasing The Queen, I felt my attention being pulled away by one of the other two women behind me kissing my shoulder. Faye came around to my front and pressed her breasts against mine, her hands roaming my body. Ariana, behind me, was caressing my ass and pressing her almost naked body against mine. I moaned softly at the feeling of their hands all over me. They teased me, making my center ache. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Marigold had removed the Queen's blindfold. She was watching us, eyes dark with desire as Marigold licked and sucked on her clit. She was lounging with one arm carelessly slung over a large pillow and the other one on Marigold's head. I couldn't help but notice how Marigold's ass jiggled with her movements.

"Ayleth, what a clever girl you are." The Queen spoke quietly, focusing hard on her words through what appeared to be intense pleasure. She moaned lowly and continued,

"I do wonder if this was more for you than for me," she winked in my direction. "I think we shall see which one of us needs release more."

"But your Majesty," I protested as Faye had lowered herself in front of me and begun to kiss and nip playfully at my hips. Arianna's hands were still on my ass, exploring. "That is not a fair wager, there are two of the-," I lost control of my voice as Faye slowly ran her tongue over my clit.

"And who is that lovely vision," the Queen asked, watching my face as Faye's clever tongue made my knees go weak. With great effort, I responded,

"An admirer of yours."

"An admirer of mine?" she said with a wicked smile. She tossed her head back slightly and moaned as Marigold found a particularly sensitive area before continuing,

"She appears to admire you quite a bit as well. Besides, I think that I have heard you mention your stamina before. I would think you could handle those two easily." I blushed, caught in my own words and unable to form a defense while Faye was so eagerly sucking on my clit.

"How about this," Regina said, "If I come first, Marigold and I will both join those two beautiful ladies." She gasped slightly and pushed Marigold closer against her.

"But if you come first, I am going to tie your hands behind your back and make you watch these women ravage me and not be able to touch any of us." I moaned desperately at the idea of both scenarios. On one hand, to have Marigold and the Queen exploring my body on top of what was already happening almost brought me to orgasm then and there. On the other hand, I couldn't imagine a more exquisite torture than watching but not being able to touch these women, and the idea of it made my clit ache intensely.

"Very well, Your Majesty," I said, making my best attempt to keep my voice from shaking. She smiled in response and said,

"Well then, let's beg-" She stopped mid-sentence to moan deeply. Apparently Marigold was trying her hardest to surpass the two women. The Queen locked eye contact with me challenging. As she did, I felt Ariana bend me forward slightly and slide two fingers deep inside of my dripping center. I gasped and tried my hardest to keep from coming. I succeeded, barely, and did my best to concentrate on the Queen's face. I held out for as long as I could, but as Ariana increased her speed inside of me, Faye pressed her tongue against my throbbing clit. I almost screamed, and as I came I collapsed to my knees, shaking with the power of it.

Regina's smile widened and she had just enough time to wave her hand at me before she came too. I was enveloped in purple smoke as she did, and found myself standing alone near the end of the bed with a perfect view of Marigold continuing to lick the Queen. As promised, my hands were bound behind my back, thrusting my breasts out. I watched, helpless, as Ariana and Faye came from behind me to join Marigold. Ariana sat beside the Queen and began playing with and licking her beautiful breasts and, to my surprise, Faye moved to slap Marigold's ass before pushing three fingers deep inside of her. Marigold moaned deeply and redoubled her movements as Faye watched me, making sure I had a good view of what she was doing.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene as both Marigold and the Queen shuddered to orgasm. I fought against my restraints, desperate to get closer, to touch them. I stopped breathing when I saw the Queen take her hand off of Marigold's head and push two of her fingers deep inside of Faye. As the edges of my vision started going black, the Queen saw what was happening and waved her free hand in my direction. I felt very suddenly focused and aware.

"Neat trick, isn't it?" she asked, still thrusting inside of Faye, who held eye contact with me. "Now that you can breathe again, perhaps you'd like to give these ladies some instruction?"

I swallowed and thought for a moment. I was alert and aroused, an uncomfortable combination for this type of restraint. Still, I had made the bet with the Queen and I earned this. I looked from Faye to Marigold, who had now moved to kiss Ariana.

"I thought you were much sharper than this, Ayleth dear," she teased me as she pushed deeper into Faye. Faye let out a breathless moan and collapsed.

"Alright," I said, "Marigold, Ariana, push the Queen onto the bed. Don't be gentle," I had become mildly annoyed with the taunting. "Marigold, straddle her face. Let her taste you for a while, I think you've earned it. Ariana, I need you to tease her until she threatens to set the room on fire. Can you do that?"

Ariana nodded eagerly and laid onto the bed so that she had access to torture the Queen.

"Faye, when you recover," I paused to make sure I had her attention. "Go and kneel behind Ariana. I'd like to see what else you can do with your tongue."

Marigold held the Queen's wrists above her head as she positioned herself. I saw the Queen smile in a familiar way that told me they had done this before. She eagerly held her tongue out, catching a drop from Marigold's wet core. Marigold lowered herself slowly, taking her tongue inside her.

Ariana was sucking and biting the Queen's thighs and hips, leaving small marks as she worked. Faye approached her from behind, and glanced over to catch my eye. She firmly pulled Ariana into an all four position and pressed her hips against Ariana's ass. Ariana moaned in response but went back to teasing the Queen.

I started to open my mouth to ask Faye why she hadn't obeyed, but she quickly dropped to her knees and kissed Ariana's lower back. I watched intently as she squeezed and slapped the ass in front of her. Faye licked her lips as she dropped her head and pressed her tongue against Ariana's clit. Her tongue moved slowly up and into the waiting wetness.

She thrust her tongue into Ariana with eagerness and precision. It was an awesome spectacle to behold. I almost couldn't stand to watch anymore and I looked over to see Marigold rocking back and forth, riding Regina's face and Regina's hands now free, cupping Marigold's bouncing breasts. I came hard, almost falling to my knees, but was held upright by some form of magic. I watched as Faye pressed her tongue deep inside of Ariana, who sped up her tongue against the Queen. The Queen, in turn, grabbed Marigold's hips and pushed her tongue deep inside of the blonde. All four women almost simultaneously orgasmed while I watched, straining towards them.

After a brief moment, I saw Marigold move next to the Queen and whisper something in her ear. The Queen laughed and nodded, saying,

"Oh yes, my darling. Don't let me stop you." I had no idea what they were talking about and I was so incredibly aroused that I didn't even care. Marigold rose from the heap of women and walked around the end of the bed towards me. When she was only about a foot away, she stopped to examine me.

"You really are quite attractive," she said to me in a conversational tone, "And Regina has told me all about your, how did you put it? Skill with a sword." She was inches away from me now, and she reached out to caress my neck, making me shiver,

"After losing your little wager with Regina as quickly as you did, I have to wonder if you are as good as she says. So now we are going to find out." She dropped to her knees and quickly pressed her tongue against my clit. The pleasure was so intense that it almost hurt as she ran her tongue achingly slow across my clit and down to my dripping center. As soon as she pressed it inside of me, I came again. I heard her laugh delightedly as she lapped up all of wetness. I heard her say,

"Now," but I didn't understand until I felt something against me. It seemed that the Queen had summoned my strap on and rid me of those pesky ropes. Marigold, still on her knees, slid it into her mouth and sucked on it. As she did, it pressed against me, making it feel almost as though she was sucking on my clit. I moaned and moved my hips with her rhythm. I looked up from her to see that Ariana was revived enough to have begun licking the Queen's clit. The Queen's eyes were on me as I watched her push three fingers inside of Faye, who was on all fours, rocking against them and gasping.

I pressed one hand against Marigold's head and orgasmed again, but managed to keep my feet. Agilely, I bent down and, grabbing her hips, picked her up. I eased her down onto the toy and whispered into her ear,

"Let me demonstrate those moves the Queen has told you so much about." I quickly began moving my hips back and forth, letting her ride me. She moaned desperately as I moved quickly in and out of her until she stiffened, coming against me. I wasn't done with her yet though. I set her down and turned her around before making her bend over. I pushed inside of her effortlessly and began thrusting inside of her again. She collapsed after the third time I made her come, and after guiding her gently to the floor, I continued at my work. I held her hips to keep her there as I pushed deep inside of her. I stopped only after she orgasmed another three times. She gently slumped to the floor and laid there, shaking. I looked up just in time to see the Queen orgasm, her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

I quickly moved to her, gently rolling the exhausted Ariana over to make room for myself. I positioned myself in front of her and slid inside, moaning in pleasure as I did. She threw her arms around me and bit my neck hard, prompting me to push deep inside of her. I moved achingly slow inside of her, pressing against her g spot with each movement. I could feel her shaking with need as I slowly increased the pace.

"Oh fuck, Ayleth," she moaned in my ear, "Oh, you feel so incredible. Yes." With a scream of ecstasy, she came for me, thrusting her hips in erratic, shaking movements. I let her slide gently to the floor, breathing hard, and collapsed into the pile of women. I found my way to her side and kissed her gently.

"Are you pleased, your Majesty?" I asked.

"Very much so, my dear. Very much so."


End file.
